


Under the Influence

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, tamaraneans are descended from cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, catnip is WAY better than weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

“Dick, I need you.” Dick grinned at the familiar voice echoing over the communicator.  Reclining on his couch, he crunched down on another spoonful of cereal.

 

“Wow, Timmy, if I’d known, I would have made a move years ago.” He didn’t bother to suppress his laughter at the distinct sputtering on the other end of the line. 

 

“Dick!  Stop joking around!  This is serious, I need you at Titans Tower as soon as possible.”

 

The older man chewed thoughtfully, wondering at the desperate tone in his little brother’s voice.  By all the usual crime standards, it had been a fairly quiet weekend all over the country, and he hadn’t heard of anything going on.  “What’s up?”

 

“Kory is going crazy in the rec room and we can’t figure out how to stop her.” Dick stiffened and immediately pushed to his feet, dropping his bowl on the coffee table.  “I’ll be there in five.” He cut off the comm link before Tim could respond, and in less than two minutes, he was suiting up and hacking the JLA transporter.

 

_“Access Denied.”_

 

Dick paused in the attaching of his Escrima Sticks, raising an eyebrow at the denial for a moment before chuckling.  “Bruce, Bruce.  You underestimate me yet again.”  He ended up wasting another few minutes hacking via his own personal computer before, “ _Recognized, Nightwing_ ,” and he smirked as the transporter took him away in a swirl of light to drop him smack in the middle of a destructed rec room.

 

The shouting was immediate, and Dick ducked as a star bolt came whizzing over his head.  He stared in surprise at the Titans running around in a frenzy, trying to subdue a wildly spinning Starfire while simultaneously not injuring her or themselves in the process.  Robin landed in a crouch beside him and wasted no time in speaking.

 

“Starfire was doing a routine check of the Tower.  We had no warning when she suddenly started shooting bolts all over the place.” Dick nodded absently, eyes narrowing behind the mask as he took in the dark pink flush dusted across Kory’s body, and the way her eyes glowed almost too brightly.  Those same eyes made contact with his and held, and Dick blinked when the princess broke out into a wide smile upon seeing him.

 

“Richard!” Tim flinched beside him and fell into a defensive stance, while Dick simply watched as Starfire descended and practically skipped over to him, launching herself into his arms at the last few feet of distance.  “I have not seen you in eons!  I _missed_ you!” And she proceeded to plant a hard, sloppy kiss to his lips.  Or at least she tried.  She ended up getting his chin, which made her burst into a fit of hysterical giggles.

 

Dick wrapped an arm around her waist to support her when she collapsed against him, her arms draped limply over his shoulders while she laughed.  Lips twitching in amusement, Dick’s other hand rested lightly in her hair, and he looked up at the group of bewildered heroes.  “So…” his tone was entirely gleeful, and the sight of the roughed up team made his smirk grow.  “Who decided to give Star catnip?”

 

“What?”

 

“Catnip!”

 

“How is that even—”

 

Everyone started speaking at once, and Kory finally turned around in Dick’s arms, stilling hanging on his neck.  “Garfield did!” she said happily, blowing a kiss in the man’s direction.  The team turned as one, and Beast Boy put his hands up innocently.

 

“Hey, I didn’t give her anything!”

 

“Then why is she saying you did, green jeans?” Victor crossed his arms expectantly, and when the shifter eyed the exit, Cassie dropped a hand on his shoulder with a tight smile.

 

“Whatcha looking for, Gar?”

 

Beast Boy cringed, before sighing.  “Okay, so maybe there might have been some catnip in my room.”  Starfire started giggling again, and swung around to face Dick, feet floating of the floor as she nuzzled against the man’s cheek.  “And maybe I possibly left it out after I…well, whatever, last night.”

 

“Dude.” Bart breezed up to him, snickering.  “Catnip?”

 

Gar scowled.  “Hey, don’t judge.  It’s way better than weed and nowhere near as harmful.”

 

Dick’s laughter punctuated the air, and they all turned to see Kory peppering his face with tiny kisses, a low rumbling sound coming out as she squirmed contentedly in his hands.  “Yeah, not harmful at all,” Tim muttered.

 

“How is it harmful!  She’s just extra happy!”

 

“Dude, is she…” Kon gaped when she lifted Dick off the ground a foot, pressing their cheeks together, the sound from before amplifying when Nightwing responded to the action by rubbing his gloved fingers through her hair.

 

“Yeah, she’s totally purring.” Kid Flash could hardly stand still at the revelation.

 

Dick came down to the floor, pulling Kory further into his hold, and he smiled at the team.  “Gar’s right.  It’s really not harmful.” He grinned when she curled into his side with a pleased sigh.  “She’s just running on hyped up endorphins.  Tamaraneans are descended from cats, so the catnip can bring that out.” Dick laughed at Starfire’s twitter of agreement.  “Hence the purring.  And, uh, excess energy.”

 

Tim stepped forward.  “So what do we do?  Do we confine her until it wears off so she can’t do any more damage?”

 

Dick’s smile shifted then in to something decidedly wicked, and he swung a delighted Koriand’r up into his arms.  “No, we redirect that energy into something more… _productive_.”  Both Cassie and Kon blushed dramatically, while Tim just shook his head, well acquainted with Dick’s behavior.

 

Turning on his heel with a flourish, Dick headed off down the hall towards Starfire’s bedroom, shouting over his shoulder, “We’ll be gone awhile, so don’t bother looking for us.” He paused at the end of the hall, and grinned back at all of them  “Unless you want to join us, of course, then by all means.”

 

He disappeared around the corner with a cackle, a chorus of scandalized shouting trailing after him.


End file.
